School trip to the forest of 3-3
by Totsuka-san
Summary: This story contains a lot of Tsukkomi. It's funny and I put abit of Sket Dance part x3. Please enjoy the show and review! :3


"Okay kids you guys are going to the forest. But im not going. Only you 13 kids go. Questions?" said the teacher of the Grand Chase High, Void. A girl with soft pink coloured hair and green eyes raised her arm and say "Will there be a stupid dork with orange hair and green eyes at the forest?" and it was Ley. " forest is very special. Only this class can go there. And it is called the forest of 3-3." said the teacher. (I forgot to explain that Lire, Arme, the thing with orange hair and green thing and Lin will not appear in this story cause I seriously hate them.) "Why is it called The Forest of 3-3? The name is ugly and it pronouns so hard." said Dio with an angry face. "Shut up." Ley said and once again, the fight has started. "Sensei, when? WHEN?" Sieghart said making the rape face. "Tomorrow, you guys are going there for 3 days and 2 night. And stop making that face, it feels like theres two Azins in this class." Void said. 'RRRRRRRRRRIRIIIIIRIRIRIRIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG' The school bell ranged. "Whoopy, go home and pack ur stuffs for tomorrow.." Void said and went out the class and walk gayly. "FINALLY! I CAN GO SEARCH FOR BIGFOOT!" Lime said happily and spins around. "Bigfoot doesnt exist. You should know that." Azin said while punching Jin on the face and Amy was like "JJIIIN". "Bigfoot does exist!" Lime and making the 'D:' face. "Now now guys, I dont know wether theres bigfoot or not but I know theres Detective Conan's sausages shop near the forest AND IM GONNA BUY IT BECAUSE PEOPLE SAY ITS THE BEST HOT DOG EVER EXISTED!" Sieghart said. "I heard this from the in internet that theres a head in the middle of a forest." said Ley and Dio at the same time and Ley was like annoyed and said "Could you shut your mouth." "Why would there be a head in the middle of forest?" Mari asked. "Dont know, some people said that its from the head of mr. Figo who's head was cutted off while in the war." Ley and Dio said, once again at the same time. And Ley was super annoyed and beat Dio up. "Who would give their son the name Figo?" Mari said, "Figo.. Nyum..nyum.. Is.. Nyum nyum.. A delicous name.. Nyum..nyum.." Zero said while eating his chocolate waffles. "Not as delicous AS DETECTIVE CONAN'S SAUSAGES! WWUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRGHHH!" Sieghart said, screaming. "Will there be a bathroom there?" Ronan asked. "I heard that theres a Hot Spring and a bathroom there, we should camp near the hot spring so we dont have to walk so far away, right Onii-chan?" Lass said. "Hah? What? Im cleaning my bazookas and guns here for me to bring it to the forest," Rufus said. "You dont need to bring it, we're camping not hunting some stupid wild pigs.'' Lime said. "Granpa Grandpa! I pick my nose and my booger is in black colour!" Elesis said. "Er... Elesis, I think you should just stay with Elsword." Sieghart said "OKAI. TEEHEE" Elesis said and fainted for no reason. "Crazy..." everyone said.

Tomorrow,

Everyone gathered at the Grand Chase mansion's front gate. "Okay, lets wait for Rufus to pick us up here with his high class rented RV." Lass said. 'Horn horn' "Hey! Im here! Please put your bags in the carboot." Rufus said while honking his RV. "Wow, theres even a pool in your RV and a bathroom! And a king sized bed! And a kitchen!" Sieghart said. "Yeah, this RV costed almost a million." Rufus said, "Where the heck did you get so much money? Is your family rich huh? Huh?" Ley said. "I always do my missions and never slack off." Rufus answered, "I cant wait to eat Detective Conan's sausa..." Sieghart said and fell asleep. 'Boing Boing Boing Boing UUEAKAKAKAAKAKAKAAAAAAKKKKK' (It was Dio's Blackberry Z10's ringtone) "Harlow?" Dio said in the phone. And Ley suddenly throw his Blackberry Z10. "WUUUAAAAAARRGGH MY NEW BLACKBERRY!" Dio screamed and cried. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" He continued. "Woi stop screaming! I cant concetrate on driving!" Rufus said. "Be... Because... I bought you another Blackberry. You remember that day I broke your Iphone for no reason? And I make you mad? So I tought that if I buy you a new phone, you would forgive me.." Ley said, blushed and lend the box to him. "o...ouh..." Dio said and blushed. "OMG LEY IS HAWT WHEN SHE BLUSHED!" Sieghart said and took pictures of blushing Ley. "But let me tell you one thing.." Ley said. "THATS A LIE!" She said and kick Dio on the stomach until he faint. "She didnt bought him a blackberry." Jin said when he opens the phone box. "Poor Dio.." Sieghart said. Suddenly, Rufus shouted "Sieghart! Look at your left!". "Why with the lef... OMGGG! ITS THE DETECTIVE CONAN'S WHINERY SHOP! RUFUS! PARK THERE! IM GONNA BUY EACH OF YOU CONAN'S SAUSAGES!" Sieghart shouted. And everyone was like "woohooo wheepppy".

Half an hour later,

Evebody got they're own sauseges. And when they ate it they were like "Ohmargorsh this thing... Delicous...". And an hour later (7:30 p.m.), they have reach the Forest of 3-3. "Sieghart, wake up. Wake up." Mari said, she pat Sieghart's back, and Ley came and say "Aww, he fell asleep while eating his sausage." and she ask Mari to poke Siegharts eye and she did it and Sieghart screamed. He was about to mad at Mari but he cant, cause Mari is his girlfriend. "Wow, this forest is really scary.." Lass said and hug his brother when he heard a screaming sound. "Fly high, wild crow~" Sieghart sang. (Yata Misaki from K's character song.) "Psh, just someone screaming, scaredy cat." Dio said to Lass and Lass was making the-shut-up face. "Shut up, I can see your leg shacking so badly." Ley said to Dio and Lass was making the-good-job-Ley face. "Wuuaaa Zero-nii chan, Im scared!" Lime said and hug Zero. "Its fine its fine, everything will be just fine." Zero said to Lime and pats her head. "Anyways, lets camp near the hot spring." Azin said. "But wheres the hot spring?" Amy asked. "Mari! Use your thing thingy." Sieghart said to Mari and Mari took her thing thingy out and show the way to the hot spring. In the end, they found it. The landscape was huge. And they put their tent there. There were more then six camps. So two people share one camp maybe. After that, they try the hot spring. "Ah, this hot spring is so nice~" Ley said. Mari nods and Amy and Lime said "Yeah." "I cant believe theres only four ladies.." Amy said. On the other side are the guys, "Hey, hey, I've got an idea, lets watch the girls taking bath." Sieghart said and the other guys said "Ley will kill us..." "Naahhh, she dont know that we're peeking on them~" Sieghart said. "Theres no holes.." Jin said. He was blushing, (what he was actually thinking is peeking on Amy ONLY.) "RUFUS! SHOOT THE WALLS AND MAKE 2 HOLES." Sieghart shouted. "Eh... Oh..." Rufus said. 'Bang.' the sounds of Rufus using his gun and shoots the right wall. "NOT SO LOUD DAMN IT." Sieghart said to Rufus. "Fine, only one hole then." Rufus said and Sieghart was like making the its-okay face (although I dont know how does it looks like.) Then, he peeked the girls. All he sees is Ronan. "Why is Ronan at the girl's hot spring?! IS IT BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL? OR BECAUSE HE JUST WANTS TO SEE TWO SCOOPS OF ICE CREAM RIGHT INFRONT OF HIS EYES?!" Sieghart shouted. "Sieghart, I think thats the wrong hot spring. The girls hot spring is at the left not at the right." Dio said and making this - (-w-|||)/. "RUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!" Sieghart shouted and Rufus was like making this - -_-) face. And Sieghart ran towards Rufus and say "GIMME YOUR EYETOOTH I WILL SHOOT IT BY MYSELF." Sieghart shouted. And Rufus was like /Nono/. On the right side theres Ronan. "Whats all the noise at the males hot spring?" Ronan asked and he saw a hole at the wall. "Are they peeking on me...?" he tought. "Nono, my chest is flat and im a guy slash girl. Theres no way they're peeking on me..." He said and stands up. Suddenly he saw some blood splashing. "THEY'RE PEEKING ON ME! THEY ARE WATCHING MY CHEST AND THEY'RE NOSE BLEEDING RIGHT NOW! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ronan screamed exactly like a girl. Ronan, you are wrong. They're fighting not peeking on a trap (No gender). On the girls hot spring they were all like making the what-the-heck-is-going-on-here-? face when they see the blood splashing around. "Are they peeking on us?!" Ley said. "N...no way, theres no way they're peeking on us.. Theres no holes on the walls.." Amy said and she was shacking. Suddenly two holes appeared on the wall, the girls didnt notice. And on the guys hot spring, "IM GONNA KILL YOU RUF... Why suddenly got two holes here?" Sieghart said. "Maybe it always been like that?" Jin said. "Ugh... Now my nose is bleeding. Thank You So Much Sieghart. THANK YOU! NOW WHEN THOSE LADIES KNOW US PEEKING ON THEM THEY WILL TOTALY THINK ITS ME! THANKS ALOT WUUUARARRGHGHGHG }^*^]{~*+^|]^*+|:)89(78(- &&$$-**^*^*****" Rufus said angrily. "Damn it. The girls have left." Sieghart said when he peeked the girl's hot spring. "Lets get out of here." He continued and everyone agreed.

It was 10.54 o'clock when they went back to the camp. They saw the girls and Ronan cooking wild crows. Suddenly Sieghart sang, "Fly high~ wil..." and was stopped cause have been punched by Azin. "They dont fly high when they are in the pot of doom." He said. "Fine, I will do the opposite. Fly low..." Sieghart said or sang or whatever and was stopped because everyone said shut up. "Go wear your clothes then you eat." Ronan said and he smiles just like a girl. I said just like a girl. Then the boys go inside their tent and wear their clothes. After they wear their clothes they went outside (of course.), "Can we actually eat dead fried wild crows with mayonaise and a box of strawberry milk as the drink and each one of us get a box of Sukonbu and we will eat burnt eggs for dessert?" Lass asked. "Pfffft of course you can. Mayonaise, strawberry milk, Sukonbu and burnt eggs is what those main characters in Gintama eats." Mari said. "Of all food why burnt eggs..." Zero said. "Enough chit chat lets just eat." Azin said. "Yeah true.." everyone said and they start eating. "How the heck do you cut a crow's body?!" Ley said starting to mad. "By using Fushimi (another guy from the anime called K.)'s sword. But before you eat you need to say 'Fushimi, kinkyuu battou.' and make a rape face OR you can say 'Mi-Sa-Ki~ and make a ra..." Sieghart said and was stopped by Mari. She pokes his eyes. "Why am I always been stopped...? Is it because my ideas are boring? Huh? Tell me!" Sieghart said and his tears fell down. And everyone wasnt looking at him. "Fine... FINE..! IM GOING TO SLEEP!" He said and went in to Mari's blue tent and sleeps. "Yikes, someone's guy is seriously mad." Ley said. "Azin, why is your dead crow dont have eyes?" Amy asked while pointing Azin's crow. "Uggh... Wild crows dont have meat... Only their eyes have meats. Problem with that? Huh?" Azin said and hits Amy on the head and is mad. "Do... Does that mean that yo.. You eat th.. The eyes?" Amy said while crying. "Yeah, pumpkin head." Azin said. "I heard that Wild crow's eyes are poison," Mari said, and Azin and Lime went to the cliff and vomits.. "YOU ATE THE EYES TOO LIME?!" Ley shouted. "I... Tought it wa... UUUUEEEEEEEEEKKKKK." Lime vomits. In the colour black and red. Same with Azin. "Now, now, both of you need to rest in the tent." Amy said while she pats their back. "Jin, I want you to help me carry Azin while I carry Lime to her tent." Amy said to Jin and Jin was like "yes ma'am!". While walking to the camp, Azin suddenly kicks Jin and said "I work alone. I have my own tent by the way," with a sick tone. "Amy-senpai, I... Cough cough.., tought.. Cough cough... The crow's eyes... AAAAAA CHIEEEWWWW... Are good sign." Lime said to Amy. "And where did you heard that?" Amy asked, "Well, the story is like this, theres one day, A old chinese man with long beard said to me "Ni hao, shao jie, do you want to know what will give you good luck?" and I said what? And he said when you eat crow's eyes you will have good luck." Lime said, "Lime-chan, that old man isnt normal. He is n.u.t.s." Amy said to Lime with a bright smile. Lime was making the oh-no-what-have-i-done face. "Wuaaah, im going to sleep." Ley said and walks to her burgandy coloured tent. "So... Im going to sleep with my brother, Mari sleeps with Sieghart, Ronan sleeps alone, Jin sleeps with Amy, Zero with Lime, Ley sleeps on her own and Azin works alone.'' Lass said to the leftovers that havent went to sleep yet. "Wait! What about me?" Dio asked. "Well, you sleep on your own?" Lass replied. "I didnt bring my tent. Teehee~" Dio said and and Lass was like oh-no-you-dont-im-not-gonna-let-you-hug-my-brother -at-night-shoo-shoo-stranger-danger face. "So sleep in Ley's tent. Okay goodbye! C'mon brother im tired." Lass said and pull his brother's arm and ran away from Dio. "Of all people why Ley." Dio said and walks to Ley's tent but suddenly a hand came out from the tent and put a sign infront of it that says "No Dio allowed.". Dio was like oh-my-gorsh-you face. Dio sadly walks to the guy that works alone's tent. He touches Azin's tent and suddenly he has been punched by the guy thats in the tent. And Azin shows the middle finger to him. Sadly, Dio has no choice but to sleep with the trap. He went to the trap's tent and opens the door of the tent and he saw Ronan calling someone with his Iphone with black casing and has a keychain that has a shape looks like Harpe. He was speaking in Japanese. Ronan looked different that night, his hair was suppose to be indigo but now its black, he wears a black coat with a white t-shirt with collar and wears a black tie, long black pants and carries a katana on the right hand. "I dont believe you're innocent, Isana Yashiro." He said to the person in the phone (In Japanese). Dio was like making the what-the-heck-is-going-on-here face. "Err... Ronan...?" He said. "Eh..? Oh, sorry someone's here." Ronan said to the person in the phone again. (still in Japanese) "Yes Dio?" He said to Dio with a beautiful, gorgeous, pretty smile. "Can I share the tent with you? I didnt bring my tent." Dio said. "Sure!" Ronan said with another beautiful, gorgeous, pretty smile. "By the way Ronan, who were you talking to just now and I dont know you can speak Japanese and you look cool like that." Dio said while picking his nose. "This is me on the other world, I am a black dog on the other world. People call me Kuroh or black hound." He whispers to Dio. "Cool, is ther..." Dio said and was cutted off by Ronan. "Push any button." Ronan said showing a recorder to Dio to ask him to push any button. Dio was like Okay. He pushes a button and suddenly the recorder says "Humans sleeps at night.". "Whats that..." Dio said. "You heard what it says. Go to sleep." Ronan said. Okay okay skip this part. Lets go and see what Mari and Sieghart is doing. At that night, they're NOT doing something private. They sleep. Wait no. Sieghart isnt sleeping. *Zooms in Sieghart's face* HE'S SINGING THE SONG WILD CROW! Mari pulls Sieghart's hair and said "Sieg-chan, shut up. I wanna sleep.". Sieghart was like "OWOWOWOWOW.". Now lets see what Amy and Jin is doing. Amy was asleep while Jin... Gropes Amy's two scoops of ice cream (you know what I mean). After he gropes that he gropes her two golden apples. (You know what I mean.) Okay now lets see what Ley is doing. She... She... Is sleeping normally. Okay nothing special. Now lets see Zero and Lime~ Lime cant sleep because of the eyes and Zero is taking care of Lime. Omg they're just like siblings. Zero tells a story to Lime, he lets Lime to do anything exept for the dangerous things. Now lets see what Azin is doin', he cant sleep. He tries to count dead Jin instead of counting sheeps. "On... One dead Ji... COUGH COUGH... Two... De... Dead... Dead.. Ji.. Ji..." He said and sneezed while saying "Mi.. micheal JACKSHAWN!" instead of saying A-chiew. "Wuargh ****, I need friend's help." he said and went out of his tent and went to Jin and Amy's tent. When he he open the door of the tent he sees Amy and Jin do the 16.5. (S...e...x) without covering anything. Jin was like chewin' the "thing" and Amy was like "Ha..ah~ Jin~ Faster, more,

harder, more painful~" and Jin was like "okay" as he do something more harder than before. Something that I cant tell. "Iyaaah~ Jin.. More more more! Ahhhhh~~" Amy said. Azin was like "EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME ****ERS! I NEED ONE OF YOU TO HEALTH ME! HEALTH ME!" covering his eyes. "You mean 'help me'." Jin said and do something again. "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT? ****ERS!" Azin said and kicks Amy and Jin's back.

Tomorrow,

Everyone gather around the campfire, suddenly Ley said. "I got a good dream last night,". "And what dream was that... Nyum nyum.." Dio said while biting an apple. "I take a dump." She said while smiling and crying. "WHAT TYPE OF DREAM IS THAT?! AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Dio shouted while pointin' at Ley. "Huk.. Huk.. Aha.. AHAHAHHAHAHA." She laughed while crying. "Okay whatever it is, tonight we will stay up all night." Lass said and suddenly Sieghart sang "Im gonna stay up all nig-" "SHATTAP AND DIIEEE!" Ley shouted and punched Sieghart's face. "Why are we stayin' up all night..?" Lime said. "Mishter Void said we should search for." Sieghart said. "WHY IS YOUR "Mr." IS MISHTER?!" Dio shouted. "Can you just stop shouting." Azin said to Dio. "HEHH?! WHY ARE WE SEARCHIN' FOR BIGFOOT?!" Ley shouted. "STOP SHOUTING! **** YOU!" Azin shouted. "I AIN' COMIN'!" Ley shouted. "What? Scared of bigfoot?!" Dio said. "Shut up.. Huk.. Huk.." Ley said and takes a screwdriver and poke it hardly on Dio's shoulder. Dio : shouting, screaming, crying. "Any questions?" Lass asked. "I have a question!" Lime said.

"What's the question?"

"Can I take a dump?" She said while makin' the omg-i-wanna-take-a-dump-ugghh-my-stomach face.

"Thats... Thats not funny Lime.."

"No no, Im not making a joke. My poop is comin out from my p-" She was cutted off by Zero. "Wah wah! C'mon Lime lets go to the toilet, HURRY." Zero said and carried Lime to the toilet which is next to the hotspring. "I ain't gonna search for bigfoot at the middle of the night!" Ley said as she turns her whole body around and blushed. And there comes the girl who just took a dump at the toilet. "Then im not going to search for bigfoot." She said. "AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO SAID WANTED TO SEARCH FOR BIGFOOT?!" Sieghart shouted, Mari pokes Sieghart's eyes. Sieghart screaming. "Dont shout at Lime like that." She said. "Okay then, Ley isn't coming so she is gonna stay alone here while we search for bigfoot." Lass said. "Wait.. Wha..? im gonna stay alone...? What about Lime..?" Ley said. "She made her decision. She's gonna search for bigfoot," He said. "Then... Then im co... Comin'.." She said. "O... Okay... Btw, why you dont want to serach for bigfoot in the first place? Are you scared of bigfoot, Ley-senpai?" Lime asked. She said,m"Be.. Because... Theres... Theres.. A.." " GHOOOOOSSSTTT!" Dio scared Ley from behind while shouting that. Ley fell down on the ground and she screamed a little bit? While Sieghart, the pervert man, saw pantsu from Ley's skirt. "P...pan...ts.." Sieghart said while nosebleeding. Mari pokes Sieghart's eyes deeply. Sieghart screams. "Why... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ley shouted at Dio. "Because its funny." He replied. "Okay then, what if I do that to you?" She said. "That will never happen." He replied. "Revenge on me, huh?" She said. "No, if I want to revenge on you I punch you back." He replied. "Thats my style." She said. "Then we're the same." He said. "No." She said. "Do they get along sometimes?" Jin asked. "Well, its been 10 years since they're like that." Sieghart answered. "My, my, they're like twins." Amy said. "I agree since Amy said that." Jin said. "Then I agree too if my two so called BFF says that." Azin said.

10:00 p.m.,

Everyone gathered around the campfire. "Everyone here?" Sieghart asked. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" Everyone answered. "Okay, Sieghart with Mari, Dio with Ronan, Amy with Jin and Azin, Lime with Zero, Me and Rufus." Lass said. "Okay Let's split!" Sieghart said. "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Ley shouted. "Who is my pa.. Par.. Partner...?" Ley said. "Jeeves of course." Lass answered. "HE CANT EVEN GET IN IN THIS STUPID SO CALLED 3-3 FOREST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHGHG!" Ley shouted and started to spin around "WUARGHAGARAARTATrrraaARARAGHAG" she shouted. "Sucks to be you." Dio said. "SHUTTAP! Huk huk I had enough just let me go home and play video games... Huk... Huk.." Ley cried. "Ley-senpai! Ley-senpai! You can come with me and *Onii-chan!" (*it means brother. . . . Am I too late to say that..?) Lime said while waving her hands on the air. Ley stopped crying and said "Really? You really mean that...?". "Nope. Kah. Kah. Kah." Zero said using his voice synthesysing application in his laptop. (He dont talk in this story. He only use voice synthesysing. . . . . . . . . Am I too late to say that..?) "STOP ACTING YOU'RE COOL!" Ley shouted and threw her shoe at Zero. "Ka." Zero said when the shoe hitted Zero. "D.O.S" Mari said. "Dumb. Otaku. Stalker." She continued. "Kuh." Zero said. Super suddenly, Sieghart thought of something, 'What will happen if Ley-chan is going with me and Mari...'

-we are now in Sieghart's imagination-

Me, Mari and Ley in the forest. A ghost appeared. Ley and Mari was scared. I kill the ghost and save them. Two of them will love me. I will get two hot babes instead of one hot babes!

-End of Sieghart's imagination-

"You can come with me and Mari!" Sieghart said to Ley. "Right Mari?" he continued. Mari nods. "Really? Omg thx so much you guys I mean like omg thx so much omg," Ley said, 'Yes...' Sieghart thought while making a IM-GONNA-HAVE-TWO-HOT-SWEET-CUPCAKES! Face. Although I have no idea how the face looks like. "Ah yes, I forgot to say this to you guys." Lass sa...said.. "Each team must kill at least 5 Bigfoot and bring it to the camp. You cannot go back to the camp until you bring back 5 dead Bigfoot." He continued. "LASS! MY PARTNER IS GONE!" Dio shouted at Lass. "Wtf. Fine you go with the Sieghart team." Lass said. Then they split into 3 teams and went in the weird part of the forest.

AJA team (Amy, Jin, Azin)-

Amy and Jin hold they're hands together while walking in the forest. Azin was annoyed. Azin bullies both of them. He didn't care about the Bigfoot anymore. "LICK MY SHOES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Azin said. Amy and Jin was terrified. Jin keeps on saying "I will protect you." to Amy.

Rufus and Lass team,

~Silence~

Zero and Lime team,

Lime is angry at Zero because he didn't let Ley to join their team.

SMLD team (Sieghart, Mari, Ley and Dio) A.K.A the old people team,

'**** you Dio. I know you're gonna ruin my plan later on.' Sieghart thought. "I got a quiz for you pink bug." Ley said. "I'm... I'm a bug..?" Dio said.

"What does Nigeria has that Algeria does?"

"He... Heh...? Ge... Geria...?"

"Wow." Ley said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GERIA?! A PERSON? AN OBJECT..?" Dio shout at Ley.

"I've got a quiz for you guys too." Sieghart said, "There's a sheep in the middle. A dog is in front of the sheep. A cow is at the back of the sheep. How many animals are they?" He asked. "107.7" Mari answered. "Wrong. And that '7' part is scary." Sieghart said. "3." Dio answered, "Correct!" Sieghart said. "I've got a quiz too. Three cats can catch three mice in three minutes. How many cats do you need to catch a hundred of mice.? If your answer is wrong then I'm gonna cut Sieghart's head." Mari asked. "Kuh..." Sieghart said. "Fufufu... I know this answer already..." Ley said. "Woi Ley! Don't go answer randomly! " Dio said. "It's okay. I got this." She said. "The answer is 100 cats!'' Ley answered. "Wrong." Mari said. "Wha..?" Ley said. "THAT'S WHY I SAID DON'T ANSWER SO RANDOMLY!" Dio shouted. "DAMN YOU!" Sieghart shouted and his shirt has been pulled by Mari. Mari was holding a knife that time. "Wait! Let me think." Dio said. Mari stopped. A minute has passed. "The answer is 4!" Dio said. "And it's because each cat catches 25 mice!" He continued, "Tch... Correct." Mari said. "HE'S A GOD! WE'VE GOT A GOD AT OUR TEAM!" Ley said. "Wo...Woi! I'm not a god.." Dio said. And they started to walk again but... Ley wasn't with the three of them. (I dunno how did that happened) "-yawns- Guys I'm tired.." Ley said. "guys..?" she said, nobody was with her, "Ha... Hahah... HAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA... IM ALONE!" Ley screamed while crying. At the other side. "Hm...? Isn't that Ley's voice?" Dio said to Mari and Sieghart. "Oh yeah." The two of them said. "Wait, she's not with us..?" Sieghart said. "Ohno..." The three of them said. And on the other side. "It's okay... I.. I'm.. Fine... I'm a demon after all! Ha... HAHAHAHA!" She said. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. The hand was really cold and it has a pale. "Ah Mari is that you..?" Ley said and turned around. It's a woman with very long hair. She wears a very long white dress. She was looking at the ground. When Ley saw her Ley turned very pale. Then, that woman looked up. She was looking at Ley. "Gho... GHOOOOOOOOSSSSTSSTTTTTSTSTTSTSTS! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed and started running away real quick. And on the other side, they were searching for Ley. "Ley? Where are you?! Don't go crying around when you found a ghost and run real fast." Dio said. And there's a scream from behind. It came closer, closer closer. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was Ley. She ran until she didn't even notice her teammates was there. The ghost from before was chasing her. Sieghart, Mari and Dio looked at her. "Is.. Is that a ghost chasing Ley..?" They said. The ghost stopped chasing Ley. Ley stopped too. Ley turned around and ran towards Mari. She passed the ghost just like that. "Ma.. Mari! Kill that Gho.., ghost!" She said while holding her hands at Mari's shoulder. She's shacking so badly. Then that ghost suddenly chasing them. "KYAAAA KYAAAA KYAAAA! DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Ley screamed while running. "Now it's chasing us! It's all your fault! Get away! Shoo shoo!" Dio said to Ley while running too. "I CAN'T DO THAT!" She shouted. Suddenly Ley tripped over some stones. She somehow injured. Her head was bleeding even her legs and her arms. "Hey... Are you okay..?" Dio asked. "Let me carry you!" Sieghart said. "No." Mari said and poked Sieg's eyes, "Hahaha... Ahahha..." Ley said as she slowly stands up. "She's laughing..!" Dio said. "I got hurt because of you... Wouldn't it be nice if you got hurt too...?" She said with her scary face. She beat that ghost up. "AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She said. "How can she beat someone who's dead.." They said, "Guess that's what happens when you hurt Duell Academy High's Queen ." Sieghart said. (Ley was called Duell academy's Queen because of her strength and her beautiness. The delinquents keep on picking a fight with her because she beat up the top delinquent before, so they thought if they beat her they will be called the top delinquent. Ley just grab a random stick and beat them up. Even until now, she was called "Queen" and almost everyone was afraid of her when she gets really mad.), "I guess so," Dio said, "Ahahaahahahah" The both of them started to laugh, "Oi, dirty horned fool." Ley said to Dio while making an angry expression. "Ye.. Yes, Ley-sama..?" Dio said. He was scared, "I need wheelchair." She said. "..." Dio didn't say a word. "I... Didn't bring...it..." He said. "How do you expect me to walk when I'm injured, huh?!" She said. "Just kiddin', of course I bring it. I'm your servant when Jeeves is not around right?" He said. "What is this..? Daughter of evil and Servant of evil?! Are you twins?! What are you?!" Sieghart shouted, "Demons." They answered, "OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" Sieghart screamed. "Let's keep on walking.." Mari said. I hate to say this word but... SUDDENLY!, they saw something. "What's that.." Ley said while pointing at it. "Dio! Torchlight!" Ley said. "Yes ma'am!" Dio said and give Ley a torchlight. She switch on the torchlight and point it at the 'stuff'. "Gross." She said. "It's the head of Mr. Figo.". she continued. "Well whatever. Dio! I need candy!" She said. "Here you go, a packet of chocolate flavoured marshmallows." Dio said and he hand the marshmallows to Ley. "What's with those two... When did they become so nice to each other.. What are they..? Some twin that was separated ever since they were born because their biological parents died in the same day on a different accident..? While their biological parent's best friend took care of one of the twin and the doctor who took the twins out of their real mom's belly took the other one?! And the father died because of saving a kid that almost got hit by a car and in the end he died?" Sieghart said. Super duper awesomely suddenly, Dio stopped pushing Ley's wheelchair. Even Ley stopped although she don't walk. "How did you know.." The both of them said. "Heh..? I was right..?" Sieghart said. "Then why did Ley keeps on bullying Dio?" Mari asked. "So that people don't know our secret.." They said. "Let's don't talk about this okay? Let's keep on searching for Bigfoots!" Dio said. "Speaking of Bigfoots... It's already 4:00 a.m. And we haven't killed any Bigfoots!" Sieghart said. "Guess the others has already killed the Bigfoots and they are now at the camp, waiting for us to come back." Ley said.

At the camp,

"Where did everyone go?" Ronan said to him or herself since he or her was own his or her own.

AJA team,

"Service! Service! Service!" Azin said as he cut Amy's outfit using a scissor that he got from nowhere, "Amy...!" Jin shouted, "Hm... What about I cut her bra too?" Azin said, "NO!" Jin shouted. Azin began cutting. And Amy's bra has been cut. The bra fell off, "Kya! Don't look!" Amy screamed. "KUH!" Jin shouted as he nosebleeds. "Shirt... Shirtless Amy!". " You disgust me." Azin said to Amy. "Show it to Jin." He said to her. "If you don't then I will cut your hand." He continued. Amy couldn't do anything. She just do what Azin ask her to do. "Now move your hands. And show it to Jin and stand up." Azin said, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You know what happens next,

Rufus and Lass team,

"One more Bigfoot then we can go back~" Lass sang. "You... You know Lass, these four Bigfoots are really heavy... Can you at least two of them..?" Rufus said while carrying four Bigfoots at the same time. "No. If you say that again then... I will not love you anymore." Lass said to Rufus. "Kuh... What happened to my life..." Rufus said.

Zero and Lime team,

"You know Lime-chan~, K Project is having a movie at 2014." Zero use his voice synthesizer app on his laptop to speak to Lime. Lime ignores him. Zero keeps on talking about anime until Lime can't even say a single word. "I know you don't really like animes but as an otaku, I must tell you everything I know about anime!" He said using that voice synthesizer thingy.

Back to SMLD team,

-Total silence- "WUAAAAARRRGH I GIVE UP! I WANNA GO HOME! WUUAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!" Sieghart screamed and runs away. "SIEGHART RUN AWAY!" He said while running. "Sieg-chan..." Mari said, Ley slowly stands up. "Ley.. Isn't your leg hurts?" Dio asked. "It's Okay little brother. My legs are okay now! I can run!" Ley said, "Are you saying that we're gonna run?" Mari ask. "Yes." Ley said while nodding. "Ley run away. Bye." She said and run away. "Wait! Sis!" Dio said and starting to run. "... Guess lets have a race." Mari said. "Yeah!" The other three said although Sieghart is like super far away he can still hear it. Don't underestimate a old man's ears. 10 minutes has passed. They have arrived at the camp. The first one who arrived there was... Mari. She use her rocket jump. "That was a good race." Sieghart said. "Oh! You old humans slash demons have arrived." Ronan said. "You... YOU BETRAYER AND WHO YOU CALLING OLD HUMANS SLASH DEMON?!" Dio shouted. "Chill chill. By the way I have prepared 11 American breakfast. Each of you guys gets to eat one. But since you guys arrived first, you guys can eat it first." Ronan said. "Hooooh! Good job Ronan!" Ley said. Suddenly suspense, the other teams have arrived. "We arrived cause Idk." Azin said. "Hey hey Lass, do you know that Ley and Dio are twins?" Sieghart whisper to Lass. "WHAAAT?! LEY AND DIO ARE TWIBISHSUIBSIHBSNSS?!" Lass screamed. And the others xept for Sieg, Mari, Ley and Dio were like "WHAAAATTT?!". "So, have you decided who is the older and who is the younger?" Jin ask happily at the two of them with his moe moe kyun kyun face. "It... It seems that Ley is the older and I'm the younger.." Dio said as he blushed and looked away. "Waaaaah, ever since you become her twin you become really cute." Sieghart said (WHY). "Hmph!" Dio said. "Then who is the smarter one?" Lime ask. "It seems to be Dio.." Ley said. "Wow, I didn't know that the author is really interested in this twin thingy," Azin said, "Then how about Ley dress up as Dio and Dio dress up as Ley?"'Amy said, "Woah! That's a good idea!" Lime said. And 30 minutes later, "Ta-da! Say hello to the new Ley!" Lime said. Dio came out from the tent. He look completely like Ley. "Woah! He looks like Ley!" Sieghart said. "I don't look like my sis!" Dio said. "Wuargh, now that Dio's voice has come out he doesn't looks like Ley anymore..." Sieghart said desperately. Then Ley came out from an another tent. Her face looks like Dio but the others aren't. "I beat Amy up. She only manage to make my face turn into Dio." Ley said. "You beat Amy up..?!" Jin said frustratedly. "S.u.s.p.e.n.s.e.!" Azin said. "Hooh! Dio! You look like me!" Ley said to Dio and make the "good job" sign. A dark aura came from the campfire. It was Zero. "Hm..? What's wrong Zero?" Sieghart asked. "Hah?! Oh nothing. It's just that I don't feel like I'm in use anymore. It's like everyone is forgetting about me. What's with this feeling. Am I gonna die? Am I born to die? Everyone in this world should die xept for me." Zero said. "Eh.. Uh.. It's okay Zero! You're the best guy in the world! The most awesomemest otaku kid in the whole world!" Soeghart said trying to cheer Zero up. "Really?" zero said. "Of course!" Sieghart said makin' this - \^o^/ face. "Thanks that's real.." Zero was cutted off by Sieghart. "Bye!" Sieghart said and run away. "Anyways, aren't we suppose to leave today?" Lass said. Rufus was shacking while standing. "No... I don't want to go back there... V..vo..voi...void will sa... Say it's ... My fault that they didn't kill 5 bigfoots and spank me butt..!" He said, "Heh..? Just say it's Ley's fault then he will spank her butt!" Lass said, "Th.. That wilwilllwilllmmakmmmmakeitttitmomomoreowowworrasst sttst...! (That will make it more worst...!) " Rufus said. "I dont even know what the heck are you talking," Lass said. In the end, they didn't go back home. Until one day, Void came there and spank their butts.


End file.
